glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday is a former substitute teacher now Glee Club director at William McKinley High School. She seems to be able to teach many subjects such as Sex-Ed, English, History, Spanish, Math, and French. She is a main character in REBELReloaded's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It, and she is portrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow. Biography Season One Holly makes her first appearance in the series premiere, The Hellraisers. She is walking through the hallways smiling and is at the school for a teaching gig, before being stopped by one Sue Sylvester. After teasing her about Will and Emma, Sue reveals that the New Directions is completely dead. She heads to Figgins in an attempt to revive the club, who says they were too much of underdogs. Holly says that kids need a chance to shine, and she is allowed to revive the club as long as she gets enough members by winter time. When Will arrives, she reveals that an old problem in the form of Cameo in Cleveland, and he agrees to help her with auditions. Sue is resistant at the duo asking her Cheerios to join, but she reluctantly allows them to talk to the girls. Holly encourages the girls to think about it and that they could end up stars. After being disappointed by the lack of signups and the sheet being defaced, the two head out to try and recruit the football team. The two overhead Hayden Russo sing in the showers and are very impressed. Holly lies about having a tape of "Viper" singing when the two talk to him later, and that convinces him to join. She then runs auditions for several students, including Deno Darko, Aidan Andrews, Hailey McConnell, and Cole Reynolds. Holly then surprises Will with a performance of Don't Stop Believin' to thank him for all the help he gave to the New Directions. The Glee Club director is still continuing her efforts of rebuliding the club in Numb. She is running through choreography with the guys, and Hayden is refusing to participate. The kids say they aren't on point for dancing, to which Cole says he is doing much better than everyone else. Holly says they need to figure out what they want to do, and they'll see each other tomorrow. Holly enjoys the performance off Shine Ya Light, and shortly questions why the girls changed their minds about joining before letting them in. She has a short confrontation with Sue in the teacher's lounge. She defends her club coming back, and then is confused when Sue says to keep a watch out for Kendall Rhodes, Samantha Parker, and Kaleesha Simone. Holly then runs the rest of auditions, and she accepts Jason Duffy into the club. Personality Holly Holliday is a woman is much more lenient with the rules. The teacher has a wild side, but she can also be a great teacher and really help the kids out. Many students love her because of her more relaxed approached to teaching, especially since she still manages to get the job done. She really does care about the students and would do anything to help, and this attitude goes towards her coworkers as well. Songs Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Glee Club Directors Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Staff